RC9GN: Shadow Moses
by xxhospital-for-soulsxx
Summary: Nicole isn't like your average student. She'd part of the legendary Norisu clan, and one day, her life gets turned upside down. Randy is beginning to find himself unable to fight McFist and the Sorcerer, and one key player finally decides to come back to life. Can they team up and keep Norrisville from falling into the grips of oblivion? Or will they not be enough?


…

"I'm fine."

"You don't _look _fine."

"Then stop looking…"

...

It was happening for the third time this week; a monster attack from McFist himself. To make matters worse, it seemed as if the ninja was tripping over his own feet while trying to keep the city safe. She wanted to blow her cover, but doing that would be a big mistake. Why? Because, everyone who knew her though she died over eight hundred years ago at the grip of her own hands, and she'd be burned at the stake, because she is a half solitary, half eclectic witch. She likes to practice her spell casting abilities on her own, but she chooses to make her own style, which is the expected path of someone like her, considering she is part of the legendary Norisu clan. She grew up a Ninja, but in that time, she also learned that she was growing up to be a witch. However, her powers were becoming hard to control because of the recent monster attacks, the nightmares, and the stressful situations she's been dealing with. She always told herself that people like her don't belong in this world anymore, but she knew she was alive for a reason. She wanted to know why, but a Norisu lives on forever, correct?

Hiding behind collapsed bookshelves, she could hear the terrified screams of classmates and teacher alike, as well as the roar of a seemingly large monster – of which was getting closer to her. _Where the hell is the ninja in all of this?! _She scampered to the right a few inches, feeling dust fall from the ceiling. _Maybe there are—no. There can't be. Multiple monsters? Oh, my god. Hell no. _Perking her head up above the horizon of the bookshelves, she surveyed the area in front of her. It was all destruction. Her breath began to increase, and she could feel something welling up inside of her. What if it was her powers? Why was this situation stressing her out so much?

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. _Come on, you can control this. _She felt her powers start to recede, and she could finally breathe normally again. However, this didn't last long, for she could hear the ceiling making unnatural noises. She could also hear the faint voice of the ninja. Her heartbeat quickened, realizing that they were fighting on the floor above her, and the ceiling wouldn't hold for much longer. So, she jumped over the bookshelves, running quickly out of the room and toward the entrance of the school. The big room encased a small, golden stone, and going out there was the worst mistake of her life.

Out of that stone, a green beam of light was forming. Her eyes opened wider than they ever did before.

…

"What the juice is this thing?!" Exclaimed Randy. "I've never seen anything like this!"

The monster lunged at him. "Ninja kick!" He yelled, roughly kicking the monster in the face.

It roared in response and grabbed ahold of his long, orange scarf, flinging him out into the main room of the school.

Randy's eyes spun for a few seconds as he slammed right into the wall. "Ouch! Okay, this is enough."

He stood up and the monster began running at him. He threw multiple round balls at the monster's feet, yelling, "Ninja tripping balls!"

The monster landed right on its side, shaking the whole building. Randy only had a moment of satisfaction before the monster tried to stand up again.

"What the juice? How do I unstank this thing?" He pulled a black and orange book out of the back of his suit. "Nomicon, I need your help."

The book didn't respond.

"C'mon Nomicon, this is so not bruce."

The monster lunged at him again, knocking the book out of his hands.

"Damn it!" Randy yelled, slashing at the monster. "Where did it go?!"

The monster still persisted to fight, and without the Nomicon, Randy would have to fight on his own instinct. But, how would he defeat it?

…

The Ninja looked like he was struggling in her eyes. But, it wasn't her duty to help him unless she felt that it was one hundred percent necessary. Of course, she knew exactly who the ninja was, how he got his powers, and almost everything else about him, because she is one of them. Her name is Nicole Norisu, but she'd always go by Nicole Pierce in school. Nobody could know who or what she was, or she'd be thrown out and locked away. She felt that Randy needed to ride on his own judgment for this, but she wasn't sure how liable his judgment actually was.

The monster was huge, with a long neck, sharp fangs, tough claws, and a lot of stamina. With one blast of her magic, she could find the spot of weakness, and then she could unstank it. But, that wasn't her place. It was the ninja's job. It was Randy's job.

She brushed her red hair out of her face. Her golden eyes surveyed the room, and she tried to stay as hidden as possible, prepared to jump into action if need be. The ninja pulled a book out of his suit, and he tied to open it, but the book stayed closed. _It's the Ninja Nomicon… Nomi…con…_

She started down at the floor for a moment. It was her brother. Her brother must have been entrapped in that book after she took her own life, but came back from the dead. He still fought. They were the only ones left after a fire, which was set by the sorcerer himself, killed the rest of their family. Nomi was the only one to make it out alive, while Nicole had been out in the woods, looking for herbs. That was when she lost it. The next day, she was gone to the world. Seven hundred seventy years later, someone or something had brought her back from the dead. Ever since then, she'd lived in hiding, because she didn't want anyone to know she was immortal. Just recently, she got a job at the local music shop, and that is when she became an official part of society.

Snapping out of it, she saw the ninja drop the book at the monster smacked it out of his hand. It slid to the corner of the room, behind a trash can. It was the corner nearest to her, and considering that the sorcerer was behind this, he'd take any chance he could get to destroy it.

She crept over and grabbed the book, carefully brushing her hand across the cover. _Nomi… it's you… isn't it? _She shook her head. A book wouldn't answer her. He'd have to become human again, and this would be the preferable time to do so.

She looked up just as the monster disappeared, and so had the green beam of light. It ceased to exist, so that meant it was a direct creation by the sorcerer himself. Nomi would have to become human soon, but would he remember her? What would he do if he found out she was still alive?

The ninja ran over to her.

"Excuse me, but that's kind of my book you have there, aaaand I would like to have it back."

"O-oh, sorry, Ninja." She handed the book to him. "I-I was just making sure nothing got to it…"

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. "… Randy Cunningham."

The ninja blinked in disbelief. But before he could open his eyes again, Nicole seemingly evaporated into thin air.

…

"What?! How'd she know who I am? How'd she know it was mine? Wh-where did she go?"

Randy didn't have time to ponder this. _I guess I'll tell Howard._

"Smoke bomb!" He yelled, leaving the room desolate and quiet.

Later that day, he called Howard on this cell phone.

"What is it, Cunningham?"

"Hey, do you have time?"

"I'm trying to eat a bowl of McSquiddles right now, but sure."

"Someone else knows who I am."

"Wait—like you being the fucking ninja?"

"Yes! And we both know who the juice she is!"

"Is it Debbie?"

"N—"

"How about Morgan?"

"How—"

"Wait, is it actually Debbie?"

"HOWARD, YOU SHOOB, LET ME TALK!"

"Sorry, Cunningham."

"It's Nicole."

…

"What the hell have I done?!"

Nicole hit her head against the wall. "Randy's going to be so suspicious of me now!"

_I fail at every single thing I do… why did I come back? Where is my brother? I need him…_

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so this is my first story. Okay? Okay. Review? Tell me what I can do better? Constructive criticism is always needed. I'll be posting more chapters soon.<em>


End file.
